Melting an Icy Heart
by SunsetInMyVeins
Summary: When Kagome gets kidnapped by Sesshoumaru in a plan to obtain Tetsuiga, she sees that he is not so cold hearted after all.
1. Kidnap

Melting an Icy Heart  
  
Chapter 1 Kidnap  
  
Hello! Rockerchickie here and ready to write another fanfic! Should I write another  
  
episode of the Chickie Chronicles??? (See Dreams Come True) I don't know maybe.  
  
Anyways, if I do not get at least 5 reviews, I will not continue this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Trigun, or any of the characters. (Except for the ones  
  
in my closet) Vash and Inuyasha fall out.  
  
Inuyasha: when I escape from these bindings I'm going to kill you wench!  
  
Me: No your not! (Rubs his ears)  
  
Inuyasha: Stop it!  
  
Vash: (hurt) How come he gets all the attention? (Sniffles)  
  
Me: I'm sorry Vash. You belong to Michelle! I'm giving you to her as a birthday present!  
  
Until then, you must stay in my closet!  
  
Vash: When is her birthday?  
  
Me: Not for a few months.  
  
Inuyasha: HAHA!  
  
Me: I wouldn't laugh too hard Inuyasha, because you're stuck there forever. (Miroku  
  
sneaks up behind me)  
  
Miroku: PSST! Inuyasha, I'm over here!  
  
Me: Miroku! There you are! I was looking all over feudal Japan for you! Come here!  
  
(She hugs him, his eyes widen. Tries to touch her butt, but finds his hands are tied.) You  
  
are to be Michelle's Christmas present! (Vash looks hurt)  
  
Vash: I thought she wanted me!  
  
Me: for her birthday! Not Christmas! (Stuffs all three in closet.) They are so annoying! I  
  
will never get this Chapter Done!!! Argh! Okay here we go. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Inuyasha had turned full demon and slaughtered the evil youkai and his band of  
  
thieves without mercy for those who begged for their lives. Sesshoumaru (I spelled it  
  
right YAY!) arrived on the scene and stopped his reign of terror. In Inuyasha's weakened  
  
state, Sesshoumaru could have easily killed him, but instead he helped Kagome transform  
  
him back into his normal form.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were on their way to a village being plagued by a bird  
  
demon. Kagome was thinking about the day before. 'Why had Sesshoumaru spared  
  
Inuyasha's life?' she wondered, 'He could have easily killed him and gotten it over with,  
  
but instead he helped him transform back into a Hanyou. Maybe he is not so heartless  
  
after all.' She looked at Inuyasha. He was still very weak, limping along at his hurried  
  
gate. She had insisted that they take a break, but he stubbornly refused to waste anymore  
  
time than they already had, and hurried them along on their way to the next village. It  
  
hurt her internally to see him injured. He glanced back at her.  
  
"Would you stop giving me those googly-eyes wench?" he growled.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I care about your health!" she reprimanded him, "I just won't  
  
anymore! Humph. You are such a jerk! Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. He used a bit of colorful language before  
  
rising and dusting himself off. Miroku pulled him to the side. "Inuyasha, I don't think that  
  
you are using the best approach during these situations. She is only looking out for your  
  
best interest. If you keep acting stubborn, she will continue to sit you," he advised.  
  
Inuyasha just feh'd. He freed the sleeve of his fire-rat kimono from the monk's grasp and  
  
walked (If you could call it that) back to the front of the group. After nightfall was upon  
  
them, they stopped to rest, ignoring Inuyasha's whiny protests. The two women went to  
  
take a bath. They left Shippo and the grumbling Inuyasha to watch the perverted monk,  
  
for his life's sake.  
  
The two girls bathed in a nearby creek, laughing and giggling with their "girl  
  
talk", as men call it. Once they had cleansed their bodies, they got out and dried  
  
themselves off. As they headed back toward camp, Kagome tripped and fell into the mud.  
  
"Ahhh!" she said angrily, "now I have to take another bath. Go on without me Sango; I'll  
  
meet you back at camp." Sango nodded and continued walking. Kagome shook with  
  
frustration. "Why do I have to be such a klutz?" she asked herself, once again undressing.  
  
She stepped once again into the icy-cold water and started cleaning herself and rinsing off  
  
her clothing.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"AHH!" someone screamed in the near distance. "What was that my lord?" asked  
  
the small toad, "Shall we investigate?"  
  
"I suppose so Jaken, for I have nothing better to do," said the small toad's master,  
  
an elegantly dressed dog youkai by the name of Sesshoumaru. He was Inuyasha's full-  
  
demon half-brother. They walked toward the noise.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised that he could not smell what had made the sound,  
  
and it made him even more curious. (You can't smell something in water) The two  
  
approached the creek, and heard splashing nearby. They crept behind some bushes and  
  
peered out to see Kagome bathing in the stream. Jaken turned away in disgust, but  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to stare with sudden intrigue. 'This is the girl that travels with  
  
that filthy Halfling of a brother, Inuyasha,' he thought, 'I never realized she was so.  
  
what am I thinking? She is a human!' He spat. Jaken looked at his master.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, is this not the girl who travels with your younger brother  
  
Inuyasha?" he whispered, "If so, than this is the perfect chance to obtain the Tetsuiga! If  
  
you kidnapped this girl, Inuyasha would come to her aide, and you would demand a  
  
trade: her life, for his sword. Wonderful plan, is it not?" He only lived to please his  
  
master.  
  
"I suppose it is worth a try," said Sesshoumaru. Jaken squealed with delight.  
  
Kagome heard the sound in the bushes, thinking it was Miroku or some other Peeping  
  
Tom. Quietly as she could, she slipped out of the stream and into her wet clothes. She  
  
picked up her yellow bag and tip-toed over to the bush where the noise originated from.  
  
She saw the white hair, and thinking it was Inuyasha, brought the heavy knapsack down  
  
hard on his cranium. She scolded "Inuyasha".  
  
"Inuyasha how dare you! You are as bad as Miroku! You should know better!  
  
Osuwa." Sesshoumaru, having regained his senses, rose up before her. She froze  
  
momentarily, and her expression turned from surprise to anger. "Sesshoumaru? Now  
  
really! I would have expected better from you than this! Hentai!" He put a hand over her  
  
mouth, silencing her scolding. He picked her up, disgusted he was even coming in  
  
contact with a human. He dragged her toward his two-headed dragon, and they flew into  
  
the sky. She kicked and struggled, but he would not release her. Finally, when they were  
  
a safe distance away, he took his hand off of her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down!" she beat her tiny fists against his broad  
  
chest. "Let me go Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru will let you go," said Jaken, "When he is the possessor of  
  
the sword Tetusaiga."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango approached camp. There Shippo was coloring with his crayons beside the  
  
fire while Inuyasha was trying unsuccessfully to bandage his wounds. "Let me help you  
  
Inuyasha," she said, taking the gauze from him. "Where is Miroku?" she asked. Shippo  
  
pointed to the purple inchworm eight feet away trying to make his way toward the river.  
  
"We got tired of holding him back so we bound and gagged him about a minute  
  
after you two left. That's as far as he got," said the Kitsune.  
  
"Pathetic," said Sango.  
  
"So where's Kagome? Still moping around?" remarked Inuyasha. Sango whacked  
  
him with the Hiraikotsu.  
  
'First of all, no, she is taking another bath because she fell in the mud. And  
  
secondly, she only says those things because she cares about you! But you are too blinded  
  
by your stubbornness to realize it! I don't know why she bothers. Shame on you  
  
Inuyasha!" she reproached him. "Shippo promise me something," she said. He nodded.  
  
"When you grow up, don't become as ignorant as these two."  
  
"Okay!" said the Kitsune cheerfully. The two men sweat dropped. About twenty  
  
minutes later, Kagome still hadn't returned, and the group was getting anxious. They decided to investigate.  
  
When they got to the stream, Kagome wasn't there. Inuyasha sniffed around the  
  
area. "Sesshoumaru!" he growled, "they left about a half-hour ago." He cursed his elder  
  
brother. ************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Read and review!!!! If I don't get at least five, I will not continue this  
  
story! Catch ya on the down low,  
  
Rockerchickie 


	2. Chapter 2 The Castle

Chapter 2- the castle Hello! Well, my friend Sam argues that Inuyasha is hers. But I don't  
  
think so! I mean, who has him in her closet? Well, we all know the answer to that  
  
question. It's me! *Inuyasha falls out of closet*  
  
Inuyasha: Please help me!  
  
Sam: I'll save you!  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, that's okay Sam, uh never mind.  
  
Me: Told ya he likes me best! *sticks out tongue at her*  
  
Sam: slinks away, muttering to herself.  
  
(She'll be back)  
  
Anyways, on with the story. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sesshoumaru flew down to his castle. Kagome started to regain consciousness. He  
  
dropped her in the grass and started to walk away. "Jaken," he said, "show her to one of  
  
the guest rooms. I will pay her a visit later."  
  
"Yes my lord," he bowed. Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed the small bump  
  
forming on her head. 'Ouch' she thought.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud, finally taking the time to notice her surroundings.  
  
Jaken beckoned for her to come. Dazed and confused from her fall, she followed. As she  
  
entered her room, she finally came to her senses. "Why have you brought me here?" she  
  
quieried, "What do you want from me? If it is a plan to get Tetusaiga, it won't work!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru will be in to see you soon," announced Jaken, and he exited  
  
the room, turning the lock. She took this time to examine her prison cell, though others  
  
might call it a palace. This room alone was a big as her house! It was dark and dreary, the  
  
only this that brightened the room was a small vase filled with blue flowers. The sky  
  
outside was stormy, and rain began to pound against the stained-glass windows. To her  
  
right was a huge mahogany dresser and a large futon covered in pastel blue satin sheets.  
  
There was a sharp knock at the door, and Sesshoumaru entered. He looked at her coldly,  
  
and sat in one of the armchairs besides an old stone fireplace.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked. He ignored her question.  
  
"You will remain in this room at all times except for meals or unless I say  
  
otherwise. A servant will come in once a day to meet your needs. It is most likely that  
  
you will be here for awhile." He stood up. "I will send a servant in momentarily with  
  
adequate clothing. I will not have anyone in his castle parading around in such a  
  
distasteful Kimono." She blushed slightly. "Dinner will be served in an hour. I expect  
  
you to be there!" He slammed the door. She heard the key turn and his footsteps echoed  
  
throughout the long halls. She became conscious that she might be stuck inside these  
  
castle walls for a long time before she was rescued. She couldn't stand the thought of  
  
being contained in this room like some caged animal. She buried her head in a pillow and  
  
wept.  
  
Another toad demon like Jaken crept into the room, but this time a female.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" she said, tugging on her sleeve, "but I was sent by Lord  
  
Sesshoumaru to bring you a new kimono. You have these to choose from." She looked up  
  
and wiped her eyes, to see two beautiful new kimonos set before her. One was of blue  
  
silk, with red trimming around the hem and waist. The other was made of green silk, with  
  
tiny pink flowers dotting it and a pink band across the waist. She chose the green one,  
  
and thanked the servant.  
  
"My name is Kodoku," she said, "If there is anything else you need just let me  
  
know." She bowed and walked out the door. Kagome began to cry again. She needed to  
  
get out of this room. She knew she could not last a day here, feeling so alone. She was a  
  
free spirit, and needed wide, open spaces. She opened the huge oak doors that led to the  
  
balcony. She stood there in the rain, looking over the banister. She was at least 100 feet  
  
up. At least she had a view of the outside world, she thought to herself. She entered back  
  
inside, digging through her yellow backpack for a comb. She brushed her ebony hair until  
  
it shone and put on her kimono and waited. Jaken entered the room.  
  
"Dinner is served," he announced, leading her toward the dining hall where Rin  
  
and Sesshoumaru sat, waiting.  
  
She only nodded in response and sat in the chair pulled out for her. They ate in  
  
silence; the only one speaking was Rin.  
  
"Rin is so excited Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru says Rin can play with you! Rin  
  
never plays with anybody but Jaken, and he's so boring. Rin is so happy!" she ranted,  
  
droning on and on. Kagome sighed and asked to be excused, having barely touched her  
  
meal. She was escorted to her chamber by Kodoku. All she could think about was her  
  
friends. Were they worried and looking for her? Did Inuyasha care? Or was he mad  
  
because she had gotten caught and therefore wasted his time? She was so upset. She  
  
grabbed the pillows and threw them across the room. She toppled over chairs and threw  
  
the sheets from the bed. She wept uncontrollably, running again outside into the cold  
  
rain. She fell to her knees, sobbing. She already couldn't stand this prison. She wanted to  
  
be back with her friends, not here, with this cold-hearted demon. 'Poor Rin,' she thought,  
  
'how could she stand to be here?' A warm hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked a voice from behind. It was Sesshoumaru. "What  
  
have you done to this room? I provide you with new clothes, wonderful living quarters,  
  
and warm food and this is how you repay me?" he asked coldly. She sniffled. "I had just  
  
come to tell you that Rin has requested you join her tomorrow to "play". What is your  
  
answer?" She nodded, wiping a tear away. "Good. Now please tidy up this room and  
  
don't do it again." He turned on his heel and exited. She stayed stationary, staring at the  
  
door as it shut behind him. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm overdue. So anyways read and review  
  
please! and read my other fics please please please!!! thanks so much for the reviews. I  
  
luv u all!  
  
Rockrchickie 


	3. Really Sorry!

Hey! Rockerchickie here. I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm kind of  
  
having writer's block. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please let me know. I would really appreciate  
  
it! Thankies to all who have reviewed! I love you all! Please continue to review my stories!!! Thanks.  
  
Rockerchickie  
  
PS Fred's doing fine. He says hello. (see dreams come true) 


	4. Chapter 3 Surprises

Chapter 3 Surprises  
  
Hey you people things! I've finally updated YAY! Miroku and Vash were playing cards for a box of donuts  
  
last time I peeked in that closet. Inuyasha refused to play. He is so stubborn! So I played with his doggie  
  
ears and he yelled at me, so I did it some more. Then he made fun of me because I was human. So when it  
  
was time to feed them, he had to eat from a doggy dish. Hehehe He should not make fun of me!  
  
While Miroku watched in amusement meanwhile, Vash ate the whole box of donuts, therefore ending their  
  
game of cards.  
  
Vash: I was hungry!  
  
Miroku: There were twenty-four in that box! Do you know how many calories they have? It's amazing  
  
you're still as thin as a twig!  
  
Vash: I know. HaHaHa. I'm the only one who could pull that off! (Sam pokes her head out from behind a  
  
lamp, eyeing me evilly. dun dun dun)  
  
Sorry bout the ranting. I'm really bored. Anyways, onto the fic. **************************************************************************** *************  
The next morning Kagome awoke to find herself in the cold, dark castle. Immediately she walked  
  
over to the doors leading to the balcony and heaved them open. A wave of warm sunlight washed over her.  
  
She loved the outdoors. She had to, with the adventurous life she led. She looked over the ledge, leaning on  
  
the short railing. Below was a pair of ebony gates, shut tight and guarded by burly-looking demons.  
  
Beyond that was a field of wildflowers, lined with blossoming Sakura trees. It was stunning, and she  
  
wondered how something so delicate and beautiful could flourish beside something so bleak and  
  
melancholic. The wind blew a soft breeze, and she could see the rain clouds in the distance, heading in the  
  
opposite direction. She sighed deeply, and her thoughts strayed to Inuyasha. She prayed he would come  
  
soon, she knew he'd try. He was probably frantic now, yelling at everyone to keep up. Yep, that was  
  
Inuyasha. But for now, she had to wait. She was supposed to get dressed because she had an "appointment"  
  
with Rin at who knows what time. She didn't want to upset her, for she knew the girl had very little  
  
playmates. She started to change into the Kimono she had received when the door began to open.  
  
She screeched and knocked Jaken on the head, causing him to pass out. She took this time to get  
  
dressed. He awoke, seeming a little dazed.  
  
"Why did you hit me?" he asked.  
  
"You saw me dressing! Knock first!" she growled. She glared daggers at him, muttering under her  
  
breath, "Stupid toad."  
  
"I just came to announce that you shall be accompanying Rin in ten minutes, and I will be  
  
escorting you to her. Come now," he ordered. Kagome hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and followed.  
  
Her steps echoed loudly, bouncing from wall to wall. At the bottom of a flight of stairs stood Rin, a smile  
  
plastered upon her face. Sesshoumaru loomed over her, but remained silent.  
  
Rin took Kagome by the hand, "Come Kagome! We are going to pick some flowers to give to  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama!" She looked so excited and happy that Kagome had to smile too. The small child  
  
pulled Kagome by the hand, waving to Sesshoumaru and Jaken. She skipped along, and hurried her past the  
  
sentry, flashing them her cocky smile. She led her through the magnificent iron gates into the field of  
  
wildflowers. The two sat and began to choose among the flora. Unbeknownst to them, Sesshoumaru sat in a  
  
tree, ever watchful. Kagome explained to Rin about the flowers and how they grew, while Rin looked at  
  
her interested in what she had to say. The great demon lord looked at the two below, listening to the  
  
lesson being taught, for he was also interested in what the girl had to say.  
  
"Kagome," Rin asked suddenly, "How do you know if you're in love?" Sesshoumaru listened  
  
more attentively, surprised at the question.  
  
"Well, Rin, when your in love your heartbeat quickens every time you think about that person.  
  
When you're in love you want to laugh and cry at the same time. When you are in love the only reason you  
  
breathe is to see that special someone smile, or whisper your name. When you are in love, you are devoted  
  
to that person and you give your heart to them." Her mind wandered to Inuyasha. She looked at Rin, who  
  
didn't seem to follow. "You probably don't understand a word I'm saying, do  
  
you?"  
  
"Nope, not really," said Rin.  
  
Kagome laughed, "I'll tell you when you are older," Once they had gathered the flowers, they  
  
walked back to the gates, where Sesshoumaru was waiting. Rin handed the flowers she had gathered to  
  
Sesshoumaru, giving him a warm smile. He took the flowers, but did not smile back. Kagome wondered if  
  
he actually kept the flowers or if he discarded them. She watched the hand that held the flowers intently as  
  
they entered, and surprisingly, they remained in his grasp. He placed them in a vase and told Rin to say  
  
goodbye. Rin pulled Kagome down so they were eye to eye. She pulled a daisy out of Kagome's hand and  
  
placed it in the teenager's hair. She said nothing, and only waved, still smiling. Sesshoumaru accompanied  
  
Kagome to her quarters. As he pulled the key from his pocket, Kagome stared at him quizzically. He felt  
  
her stares and met her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You kept the flowers, the ones Rin gave you," she said softly, and grinned slightly. He looked at  
  
her questioningly, and hesitated before replying.  
  
"Dinner is at six," he said finally, slamming the door. She continued to smile knowingly, for what  
  
she saw behind that cold stare surprised her even more. She saw love. Not for her, but for Rin. (A/N NO  
  
THIS IS NOT A SESS/RIN STORY. Those are weird. I mean, she's just a kid!!!) **************************************************************************** ******************  
That evening Sesshoumaru was back to his normal emotionless personality. Kagome did not speak  
  
at all; she felt his cold aura and it scared her. Rin chatted away merrily, unaware of the cold feeling  
  
Kagome could sense coming from Sesshoumaru. He glanced at her in wonder, making sure not to stare. He  
  
could smell her fear and worry on the air. Was she afraid of him? 'She's right to be scared,' he thought, 'for  
  
I am the Lord of the Western Lands and she is but a human.' She was no ordinary mortal he knew, for he  
  
could sense the Miko powers within her.  
  
Dinner was finished and Kagome was escorted back to her accommodations. She was disgusted  
  
again with Sesshoumaru. He completely ignored Rin, not listening to a word she said. Maybe she was  
  
wrong. If he truly loved her, he would take better care of her. 'He is but a heartless beast!' she thought.  
  
Then she pondered on another reason. 'Maybe he doesn't know how to love, or how to be kind. Until  
  
recently, he has no one that he truly cares about. I could possibly help him, without his realization of  
  
course. I wonder.' She began to think of ways to secretly aide him in becoming a better father figure for  
  
Rin. **************************************************************************** ************************ Hey everyone I finally updated! YAY! *throws confetti* I'm so so so sorry for the wait! Please forgive me!  
  
Did you like my chappie? I'm kind of having writer's block, so any ideas would help. Thank you for  
  
waiting ever so patiently. And thank yous to all who review!!!*gives all patient waiting people and  
  
reviewers digital cookies* What should happen next? Oh, and please read my friend Aoi Mochidzuki's fic. Its good and I'm in it. If you have any ideas for Dreams Come True, (another fic of mine) please tell me!  
  
Thank you to all! Love and peace! By the way I also have poetry posted on www.fictionpress.com under  
  
the same pen name. And also visit my friend Sam's site www.freewebs.com/sanotenshi. There is a bunch  
  
of cool stuff there and I have stuff posted there too. Thanks!  
  
Rockerchickie 


	5. Loves and Lords

Chapter 4- Loves and Lords  
  
Hey you guys! It is me!!! I'm updating! And I know it takes forever but it is very hard to keep up with  
  
school and my friends and all of that good stuff... and I barely have any time to even be able to read a fan  
  
fiction, and not to complain but it is very hard to keep track of three bishies...who are all getting sick of my  
  
closet... we had a fight over which is better...donuts or ramen...and ramen won...feel free to send in a vote  
  
with your review... we would all like to know what our readers opinion's are...so review!!! And here we  
  
go... BTW for Xmas I gave Michelle Miroku, so it is down to two bishies...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the stars. 'Kagome where are you?' he wondered internally. He sighed  
  
heavily and turned to his side, inhaling the sweet scent of the summer grass. His silvery hair blew like  
  
rippling waves in the gentle breeze. His amber eyes reflected off of the moonlight, shining like new copper.  
  
Sango sat beside him, gazing up and the diamond-sprinkled sky.  
  
"Are you worried Inuyasha?" She asked. He shook himself out of his daze and sat erect.  
  
"Worried? About Kagome? Feh." He scoffed. Sango looked at him, begging for the truth. He  
  
looked at her momentarily and turned his head toward the sky once more. "Of course I am worried.  
  
Sesshoumaru is not exactly what you would call friendly you know. And I wonder Sango; do you think that  
  
she is underneath the same unending sky, thinking about us?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I believe she is. Don't worry, we will get her back, and when she does get back, I  
  
won't tell her about this conversation," she smiled knowingly. He nodded with appreciation.  
  
.::Meanwhile::.  
  
Kagome ran her hand over the smooth white marble railing. The wind whispered his name into her  
  
ear, "Inuyasha." Though she enjoyed Rin's company, she missed having freedom. Sesshoumaru had not  
  
changed his ways and still showed dislike and disgust when it came to her. He refused to look her in the  
  
eye, and believed that he was superior. Her mind drifted off into a world of dreams. She was on the  
  
balcony, and the stars above were glowing brightly, shedding a pale light where she stood, back against the  
  
rail. Suddenly, a hand took hold of hers, and she let out a gasp, turning around to face the person. Two  
  
furry ears appeared over the side of the balcony, and amber eyes met with hers. Inuyasha pulled himself up.  
  
He smiled slyly and pulled her into his arms, his lips linked with hers. She ran her fingers through his  
  
smooth silvery hair, wishing the moment would never end. She pulled away and stared into his amber eyes,  
  
drowning in their depth, and then falling back into his kiss.  
  
She opened her eyes and stood there, lost in the harsh reality of being alone. Kagome shivered in  
  
the chilly air. Reaching out, she tried to grasp something, but found that nothing was there. She felt herself  
  
falling and realized that she had leaned too far over the balcony. Fear gripped her, and her heart skipped a  
  
beat. 'I am going to die. After facing all of those demons and tracking Naraku, I had never thought that it  
  
would end like this. Falling from a balcony while daydreaming of Inuyasha. What a dignified way to leave  
  
this world.' She reached out once again, trying to take hold of anything she could. A hand took hold of hers  
  
and hoisted her up onto a window ledge. It was Sesshoumaru. "Why did you save me?" she asked.  
  
"Careless human, you should pay attention to what you are doing. And do not think that I saved  
  
you for personal reasons. For I just do not wish Rin to be alone." He turned his back on her suddenly and  
  
began to walk. He stopped for a moment, glanced back, and continued striding away. His stare was cold,  
  
and sent chills down her spine. But still, he had saved her, and she was eternally grateful for that. And  
  
though his glare was not kind, she could still sense the smallest hint of kindness in his voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru stretched gracefully. Suddenly, his ears came alert to a distant song. A soft, sweet  
  
melody was being sung by what appeared to be Kagome. Ever since he had saved her, they seemed to have  
  
grown the slightest bit closer. She was now allowed to roam the grounds freely. Everyday he heard her sing  
  
that same tune, until he found that he himself was humming the melody.  
  
Sesshoumaru perched in a Sakura tree one afternoon, watching the blooming cherry blossoms  
  
blow in the soft breeze. Unexpectedly, he heard a familiar voice ask, "May I join you?" He gazed down to  
  
see Kagome staring up at him. His head slowly moved up and down, and she climbed onto the branch  
  
beside him. Her hand was nearly touching his, and yet he did not cringe and pull away as he usually did.  
  
Kagome had grown accustomed to his silence, and actually, she found the peacefulness very calming. She  
  
took a chance and said, "Sesshoumaru?" His pointy ears perked up. "You and I, we seemingly, at least in  
  
my point of view, have grown closer over these past two weeks. And I was just wondering, that is, how do  
  
you feel- that is- about-me?" He turned toward Kagome, and she melted. Leaning toward her, their lips met  
  
and they kissed. Abruptly Kagome pulled away. "Ouch!" she said, "Your fang cut my lip! OWW!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled away, surprised. "Oops. I am terribly Sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome was busy blotting her lip with a handkerchief. "It is all right. It wasn't your fault."  
Both blushed furiously. Sesshoumaru got up after a few moments, a deep shade of magenta, and  
  
walked away, quite embarrassed at himself for what he had done, though Kagome reassured him she was  
  
fine. After remaining in the tree a while longer, Kagome headed to the castle. At dinner it seemed as if  
  
nothing had happened, other than Kagome felt a bit woozy. She decided to go to bed early. She walked  
  
slowly through the halls, her breath becoming heavy and staggered. Limping into her room, she collapsed  
  
onto the bed and immediately was rendered unconscious.  
  
~*~INU AND THE GANG~*~  
  
"There's the castle! Hurry! Come on!" called Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku rode atop Kirara, while  
  
Shippo rode on the back of Inuyasha. Inuyasha dashed to the entrance and easily passed through the gate.  
  
The others were held back.  
  
"There is a barrier Inuyasha! We cannot get through!" called Miroku.  
  
'Then I will have to rescue Kagome on my own,' thought Inuyasha, taking hold of Tesuisaiga's  
  
handle. He easily scaled the castle wall, sniffing for Kagome's unmistakable scent of honey, cherry  
  
blossoms, and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he liked it anyways. He caught  
  
her scent on the air and climbed onto her balcony, ripping open the curtains. "Kagome?" He whispered  
  
urgently. He then saw her passed out on the bed. "Kagome!" he called, rushing to her side and cradling her  
  
in his arms. He could smell the foul scent of poison on her breath. "Sesshoumaru," he growled softly, a  
  
look of pure sorrow and anger on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHA cliff hanger!  
  
EB2: You're so mean to your readers.  
  
Me: I Know^^. Hey you guys this is EB2(EB is short for elf boy) he is my muse. he is also very sarcastic  
  
and mean to me!  
  
EB2: yup thats me.  
  
Well, thanks for readin! please review! gotta jet!  
  
~*~Rockerchickie~*~ 


End file.
